Love Affair
by RenataHigurashi
Summary: Kehidupannya yang mendekati sempurna rusak setelah ia mengenal seorang pria. Menikmati kekosongan raga hanya dalam sekejap mata yang membuatnya dihantui rasa bersalah yang besar. Baginya menyesal bukanlah perkara yang mudah untuk diucapkan karena yang ia ketahui hanyalah kebutuhan yang selama ini tidak pernah terpenuhi. Dan kehidupan rumitnya pun dimulai. InuSesshKag. AU


**Love Affair**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Lelaki itu tahu betapa cintanya pada Higurashi Kagome lebih dari sekedar cinta semata. Ia menyelami kepribadian gadis itu dengan begitu dalam hingga ia hampir tenggelam akan parasnya. Wajahnya yang putih, bersih, mulus, senyumnya yang menenangkan jiwa dan lekuk tubuh yang langsing membuat semua lelaki memandangnya dengan decak kagum. Lagu cinta semakin memabukkan hati Inuyasha. Ia memetikkan gitarnya di kursi taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga cantik yang khusus ia pesan untuk pujaan hatinya. Sementara gadis itu duduk manis di depannya, tersenyum lebar sambil sesekali ikut bersenandung.

Mata Inuyasha seakan menebarkan jaring-jaring kepada wanita impiannya, ia melebarkan pupil matanya hingga pandangan wanitanya hanya tertuju padanya dan membuat gadis itu tidak bisa menoleh kepada hal lain. Kagome hanya tertawa kecil dan berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar. Suasana di sebuah taman di kota Tokyo sangat lengang. Hampir semua pengunjung di sana enggan mendekati tempat seorang pemuda yang sedang berjuang mendapatkan cinta seorang gadis muda. Semalaman Inuyasha menata bunga-bunga di tengah taman, menyiapkan set meja makan dan kursi untuk makan siang romantis berdua dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Kagome, aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara ini padamu dan aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku." Inuyasha memegang tangan Kagome dan bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Inuyasha?" Pertanyaan itu langsung keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya dan matanya sedikit membesar mendengar hal yang sangat mustahil baginya.

"Kau tahu sejak dulu aku mencintaimu dan menginginkamu untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku. Aku berharap kau adalah tumpuanku yang terakhir." Inuyasha menggenggam tangannya erat dan berhenti ketika melihat Kagome terdiam.

"Kagome, bicaralah." Pandangannya sangat khawatir melihat Kagome memalingkan wajahnya dan sedikit tenang saat ia melihat Kagome mengangguk pelan.

Kagome memiliki alasan mengapa ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pria yang sedang bersimpuh di hadapannya, karena saat ini pikiran dan hatinya sedang melayang tinggi ke angkasa. Ia melihat sepasang kupu-kupu cantik sedang bercengkrama, terbang, berbagi sari bunga, dan meliuk-liuk seolah seperti sedang menari merayakan cinta yang bersemi. Pancaran matahari siang hari yang sangat menyengat tertutup keteduhan sebuah pohon rindang di tengah taman dan mampu membuat sepasang hati manusia bagaikan tersiram embun kasih.

"Aku harap kau mau menerimaku apa adanya." Jawab Kagome sambil kembali meremas jemari tangan Inuyasha.

"Ya, aku akan menerimamu apa adanya karena cintaku ini dari lubuk hati terdalam. Apa kau bisa merasakannya?" Tegas Inuyasha seraya membawa tangan mulus Kagome untuk menyentuh dadanya yang tidak berhenti berdegup kencang.

Kagome mengembangkan pelangi indah di bibir mungilnya. Selama ini ia hanya ragu akan cinta tulus Inuyasha, meragukan dirinya sendiri apakah ia pantas untuk dicintai. Inuyasha yang selama ini memendam kerinduan pada wanita pujaannya tidak dapat membendungnya lagi. Ia mengajak Kagome untuk berdiri dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku berjanji akan menunggumu, Inuyasha."Kagome berbisik di pelukan Inuyasha.

"Aku berjanji sepulang dari Amerika aku akan langsung melamarmu." Inuyasha melepas pelukan hangatnya dan seketika mengangkat dagu Kagome untuk memastikan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak akan mencari mutiara lain selain dirimu." Tegas Inuyasha dengan mata yang berbinar. Memang benar ia akan pergi meninggalkan Kagome untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Amerika namun Inuyasha berjanji akan kembali pulang ke negaranya dan segera mempersunting pujaan hatinya kelak.

(n.n)

Selepas dari _Senior High School_ Kagome melanjutkan sekolah khusus pramugari dan mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi pramugari sebuah maskapai penerbangan di Jepang. Pilihannya untuk menjadi pramugari sempat di tentang oleh kekasihnya Inuyasha, ia berdalih kalau Kagome berhasil menjadi pramugari maka ia tidak akan sering bertemu dengannya. Dengan tekadnya yang kuat ia meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkannya dan mereka akan sering bertemu. Kagome menjalani sekolah pramugari _Crew of AviationTraining_ selama dua tahun dan selepas lulus ia langsung melamar pekerjaan ke maskapai penerbangan impiannya.

Sesekali Kagome membenarkan posisi duduknya yang aman. Ia merasa resah karena hari ini ia ada panggilan _interview_ di maskapai _Japan Airlines._ Ia melihat jarum jam di tangannya dan sangat berharap bahwa hari ini adalah hari baiknya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya mengikuti berbagai macam tes yang harus dihadapinya mulai dari tes _performance_ , psikotes, pengetahuan umum, wawancara, tes kesehatan, dan setelah serangkaian tes itu selesai maka ia berhasil menjadi seorang pramugari. Pengalaman terbang pertamanya ialah saat ia berumur dua puluh satu tahun dan Kagome senang karena ditempatkan di penerbangan dalam negeri. Menjadi seorang pramugari di salah satu perusahaan penerbangan terbaik di Jepang adalah dambaan bagi semua orang. Kagome sangat beruntung memiliki paras yang cantik, tubuh yang proporsional, pengetahuan bahasa asing yang mumpuni yang menjadikannya diterima menjadi seorang pramugari. Pekerjaan ini sangat disukai Kagome karena dengan menjadi _Flight Attendant_ ia bisa mendapatkan pengalaman hidup yang sangat luar biasa. Ia senang bisa mengenal dan bertemu dengan beraneka ragam kultur budaya, serta watak penumpang yang berbeda-beda karena pekerjaannya itu bukan hanya sekedar memberikan makanan dan minuman saja selama penerbangan. _Flight Attendant_ itu sangat lah unik karena pekerjaan itu bisa merangkap menjadi _security_ , dokter _, public speaker_ , _fire fighter, bomb fighter, service deliver_ , dan intinya memberikan serta memastikan penerbangan berjalan dengan aman dan nyaman. Senyum hangat dan ucapan terima kasih dari penumpang menjadi _value_ yang luar biasa untuk hidupnya.

Selama ini hubungannya dengan Inuyasha baik-baik saja dan tidak pernah ada masalah. Setiap ada masalah dengan rutinitasnya, Kagome selalu membicarakannya dengan kekasihnya. Begitu pun inuyasha, ia selalu berbagi suka dukanya selama menjalankan kuliah di negeri orang. Selama hampir empat tahun berada di Amerika, Inuyasha tidak pernah sekali pun kembali ke Jepang dan benar saja kerinduannya yang selama empat tahun dipendamnya akan ia tumpahkan hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untuk Kagome karena tidak ada jadwal penerbangan dan ia bisa dengan tenang menanti kekasihnya tiba di bandara. Dengan wajah yang sumringah Kagome menunggu Inuyasha di terminal kedatangan Bandar Udara Internasional Tokyo. Masih di _Airport_ yang sama, Kagome mengingat waktu terakhir kali ia berpisah dengan Inuyasha dan menangis sambil memeluknya erat. Ia tidak peduli apa pandangan orang terhadapnya, yang ia tahu perasaannya saat itu sangatlah sendu.

"Kagome!" Panggil Inuyasha dengan suara lantang dan berlari menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome membalas memanggil kekasihnya yang sudah empat tahun berpisah dan langsung memeluknya. Air mata berlinang membasahi pipinya menahan rindu yang selama ini tersimpan di dadanya. Sayatan-sayatan halus mengguncang raganya, ia sesak tidak kuasa menahan rasa senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan pria idamannya.

"Apakah kau Higurashi Kagome?" Inuyasha melepaskan pelukannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku celananya lalu memperlihatkannya pada Kagome sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, kau selalu saja menggodaku." Balas Kagome dengan memukul dada Inuyasha dengan manja dan tersenyum.

"Kau semakin tinggi dan cantik." Inuyasha memuji kecantikan wajah Kagome dan tiba-tiba saja ingatan masa lalu itu terukir kembali saat Kagome memeluknya waktu perpisahannya empat tahun yang lalu. Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama bagi Inuyasha untuk melupakan wajah cantik dan suara merdu kekasihnya. Suara yang membuat ia tergila-gila. Ia menatap seakan tidak percaya pada pandangannya bahwa gadisnya tengah berada di hadapannya dan memeluknya.

"Kau juga semakin tinggi dan tampan." Balas Kagome tersipu malu. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas dan inilah akhir penantian panjang nya. Kagome menerima pelukan cinta itu dengan suka cita.

"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Inuyasha sambil memegang bahu Kagome dan sedikit mengguncangkannya. Inuyasha melihat wajah Kagome bersemu merah dan menunduk malu. Inuyasha tahu sikap pemalu Kagome dan ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dalam diam. Ia mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan menyelami mata birunya yang masih sama seperti dulu. Inuyasha yakin dibalik kilau birunya masih tersimpan rasa cinta untuknya.

"Empat tahun berlalu, rasa ini masih sama…" Kagome membalas memeluknya dan membiarkan hatinya meluapkan rasa rindu yang sekian lama tersimpan indah. Tidak ada lagi kata terucap, tidak perlu lagi puisi untuk menyampaikan rasa, dan biarkan hening melingkari pertemuan indahnya serta menyatukan kembali cintanya yang telah terkikis waktu.

Sebuah kencan romantis akan ia persembahkan untuk wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Sebuah restoran mewah telah siap ia pesan untuk malam yang indah. Seluruh dinding restoran didominasi warna merah muda. Puluhan vas bunga berisi bunga anggrek segar menghiasi seluruh sudut ruangan dan di setiap meja juga terdapat setangkai bunga mawar merah serta lilin-lilin kecil menyala yang memberikan kesan temaram. Dentingan suara piano mengalun indah menghantarkan nada-nada cinta bagi orang yang sedang mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Inuyasha berbicara dengan lantang sambil memberikan sebuket bunga mawar indah ke hadapan Kagome.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Kagome?" Inuyasha menjulurkan gaun satin putih untuk sang pengantin tepat di hadapan wanitanya. Di atas meja sudah tersedia sebuah _cake_ berbentuk hati berwarna merah dan Inuyasha meminta Kagome untuk memotong kue tersebut karena di tengah-tengah kue tersebut terdapat sesuatu. Ia melihat Kagome memotong kue tersebut dan terkejut saat melihat ada sesuatu yang berkilau di dalamnya

"Jika kau bersedia, aku akan memasangkan cincin abadi ini di tanganmu." Inuyasha mengambil cincin yang berada di dalam kue tersebut dan meraih jemari tangan Kagome sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku bersedia." Kagome menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan matanya terpejam untuk beberapa saat karena tidak kuasa menahan rasa bahagianya. Ia melihat Inuyasha memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam jari manis di tangan kanan Kagome dan akhirnya cincin indah itu melingkar di tangannya. Pelukan hangat Inuyasha mengakhiri momen manis malam ini dan Kagome tidak bisa menyembunyikan air mata bahagianya yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari indah Inuyasha karena hari ini ia akan mendatangi sebuah _event organizer_ untuk acara pernikahannya nanti. Ia menikmati secangkir _cappuccino_ dalam hangatnya mentari pagi yang merasuk melalui jendela balkon kamarnya. Inuyasha segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari garasi untuk menuju suatu tempat. Sebuah papan nama besar bertuliskan _New Moon Event Organizer_ terlihat jelas dari kejauhan dan menurut teman-temannya EO ini sangat profesional dalam melangsungkan acara pernikahan. Dengan memantapkan hati Inuyasha turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam kantor yang terlihat artistik serta menimbulkan kesan elit di dalamnya. Inuyasha di sambut oleh seorang resepsionis cantik dan modis lalu ia dibawa menuju sebuah ruangan. Di depan ruangan tersebut bertuliskan _Public Relation_ , _New Moon Entertainment_. Resepsionis mengetuk pintu pelan dan terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Ia lalu mempersilahkan Inuyasha untuk masuk terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu sang resepsionis bergegas keluar ruangan.

"Perkenalkan, saya Kagura _leader public relation New Moon Entertainment_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa wanita cantik yang menjadi pimpinan tertinggi di perusahaan itu. Tubuh rampingnya dibalut dengan _blazer_ ungu dan dasi _slayer_ berwarna senada. Kemejanya yang ketat mampu menampilkan setiap lekuk di tubuhnya.

"Saya, Inuyasha." Jawabnya sopan.

"Baiklah, Tn. Inuyasha..." Kagura mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di sofa dan ia mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Inuyasha agar menciptakan sedikit keakraban di antara mereka.

"Saya ingin membuat pesta pernikahan yang romantis di sebuah taman…" Inuyasha langsung ke fokus pembicaraan dan ia melihat sang _leader_ mengangguk pelan. Inuyasha menjelaskan dengan rinci setiap keinginannya di pesta pernikahannya nanti dan wanita itu menawarkan serangkaian konsep yang cocok dengan keinginan kliennya.

(n.n)

Prosesi pernikahan telah selesai dilaksanakan, mempelai pria dan wanita masih berdiri anggun di altar pernikahan. Tubuh langsing Kagome menjadikan gaun itu sangat anggun saat dikenakan di hari pernikahannya. Kagome sampai menitikan air mata bahagia karena telah dipersunting pria tampan pujaan hatinya. Inuyasha menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata di wajah wanita yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya dan mengangkat dagunya lalu mencium lembut bibirnya. Ibunda Kagome menghampiri kedua mempelai dan langsung memeluk mereka penuh haru. Inuyasha merangkul Kagome dengan sangat erat seakan ia tidak ingin kehilangan bidadarinya itu dan akan selalu melindungi kekasih hatinya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga selamanya. Akhirnya resepsi formal dan pesta pernikahan megah telah mereka laksanakan. Inuyasha memacu mobilnya dengan wajah sumringah dan penuh rasa bahagia karena hari ini ia sudah resmi menjadi suami dari Higurashi Kagome, wanita yang sejak dulu ia cintai. Ia berhenti di sebuah rumah mungil dengan gaya minimalis dan langsung membuka pintu depan di samping kemudinya.

"Kita sudah sampai sayang." Inuyasha mempersilakan Kagome untuk meraih tangannya dan membantunya keluar dari dalam mobil. Kagome menggandeng tangan suaminya dan mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan setapak yang sudah tertata rapi di depan istana kecil mereka. Inuyasha sengaja menanam pohon berbunga segar di kiri kanan menuju pintu rumah mereka agar terlihat lebih teduh. Harum lavender tercium sesaat Inuyasha membuka pelan pintu rumah mereka dan ia menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah istrinya.

"Di tempat inilah kita akan merajut malam pertama kita dengan indah." Inuyasha langsung memeluk Kagome erat dan tersenyum .

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi istri yang paling istimewa untuk dirimu." Ujar Kagome pelan.

Inuyasha melepas pelukannya dan mengajak Kagome untuk mengelilingi rumah baru mereka. Memperlihatkan satu per satu perabotan yang sengaja ia beli di Amerika untuk menghiasi istana kecil mereka. Inuyasha mempersilakan istrinya unruk duduk di kursi meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran yang eksotik. Senyum mengembang tidak bisa lepas dari wajah mereka dan obrolan hangat mengalir deras seakan ingin mengganti waktu yang telah hilang setelah empat tahun berpisah. Setelah lelah berbincang dan mereka saling menatap dalam penuh kelembutan, kini tiba saatnya mereka mencoba tenggelam dalam samudera kasih sayang di antara mereka. Lama mereka saling melempar pandang hingga saatnya tiba untuk mereka melepaskan kesendirian dan meleburkan cinta.

Hidup Kagome Higurashi bisa di bilang sempurna. Ia memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat layak, keluarga yang sangat sayang kepadanya, dan suami tampan yang selalu perhatian padanya. Di usia yang sudah cukup matang dua puluh tujuh tahun ia sudah menjadi pramugari senior di maskapai terbaik di Jepang dan ia sudah sering melayani penerbangan luar negeri. Jadwal liburnya yang tidak menentu tidak membuat Inuyasha resah, karena saat istinya tidak ada jadwal terbang pasti Inuyasha selalu menemaninya di rumah atau hanya sekedar makan siang berdua di luar.

"Kagome, sudahlah kau istirahat saja." Suara Inuyasha menghampiri sang istri yang sejak tadi berada di dapur dan membuatnya cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin membuat makanan kesukaanmu." Kagome berkutat dengan nasi yang sedang ia gulung untuk menjadi sebuah _sushi_.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Inuyasha menyerah dan hanya bisa melihat sang istri yang sangat lihai dalam urusan memasak.

"Karena hari ini aku _off_ jadi aku ingin membuat sesuatu untukmu." Kagome tersenyum di hadapan suaminya.

Inuyasha adalah pria yang sangat mencintai Kagome dan Kagome merasa wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia karena selama ini ia memiliki suami yang sangat mendukungnya dalam menjalani rutinitas sebagai pramugari. Mereka sudah menjalani mahligai rumah tangga selama tiga tahun dan belum juga mendapatkan keturunan. Inuyasha adalah pria setia yang selalu menunggu istrinya pulang ke rumah dan sewaktu masih pacaran ia tidak pernah mengeluh tentang jadwal terbang Kagome yang tidak menentu. Istrinya bisa terbang seminggu _full_ tanpa libur dan terkadang dalam seminggu bisa dapat tiga hari libur. Kehidupannya berjalan sangat baik dan lancar karena ia dan istrinya selalu mengutamakan komunikasi. Saat Kagome _off_ yang ia lakukan hanyalah menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama suaminya yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara.

"Kagome, apa ini…" Inuyasha menemukan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya hancur.

TO BE CONTINUE…

* * *

Sepertinya aku sudah lama tertidur dan terlelap akan real life yg memabukkan nurani #eaa. Holaa minna welcome back with my another gaje story. Gomen sudah menyebarkan fic yg tidak berfaedah ini *ditimpuk botol*. I'll update slowly but u can review whatever u want and arigatou for my dearest readers for ur support. Please stay with me and i will bring Sesshy to you kekeke~


End file.
